Frame of the Heart
by Michiko-Sakura
Summary: Toya, a great looking guy. He thinks that he's the best in everything that he does. But Aya comes along ang shows him that he's not like everyone else. How will Toya react? Will they eventually fall in love?
1. Two Worlds

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Ayashi No Ceres. Some of the characters written in this fan fic are completely fictional and are original.

A/N: Well, this is my first fan fic on Ayashi No Ceres so please take it easy. I may have completely changed everything but I do hope that you like it.

Frame of the Heart

Chapter 1 Two Worlds

Whispers broke out from the crowd as Toya came walking down the hallway of their high school.

Toya just walked on by towards his locker without really looking at anyone or reacting.

He was a great painter.

It was said that he was the Michael Angelo of the century (of course because of his manager, the media had exaggerated it).

He was also an accomplished basketball player of the school's varsity.

He had won the MVP award the year before.

But when one would look at him, it could be noticed that he didn't seemed to be satisfied or overwhelmed with all the things he had accomplished or taking pride in them.

Some girls couldn't stop staring at him and giggle.

Just looking at him made their hearts flutter with excitement.

Toya didn't seem to notice.

Then some of the school's varsity players in basketball, the twins, Michael and Larry, approached him.

They had transferred there a year before from the States.

"You always know how to make a grand entry. Almost every girl in this school has a crush on you. How do you do it?" Michael said.

"I don't. Besides, they don't have a crush on me. They just like what I make and what I can do for the school. That's not something to brag about." Toya just replied as he got his stuff for class.

"Geez man! Why are you so stock up?" Larry commented as he patted Toya's back.

Toya didn't answer.

"Anyway, we'll be seeing you at practice later." Michael said as Toya disappeared around the corner.

That afternoon after practice.

"Toya, want to hang out some where?" Larry asked as they headed off to shower.

"I suppose." Toya replied.

"Let's check out that new sports store down at the 23rd. I hear they have the latest sports equipment." Michael said.

"Cool! Maybe they have those nylon basketball nets. They said that it is more sturdy than any other material used for the basket." Larry commented.

"I've heard about those too even though once again you didn't tell me. I'm sure it costs a lot." Michael replied.

"It's a small price to pay. Just think, if you have that, at least we won't change our net every now just because the net broke again." Larry reasoned.

"You know Larry, I didn't know you had a brain in that head of yours."

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding. You're right. Let's get some later." Michael said.

"Got it!" Larry said as he made the mental note.

"Hey Toya! You with us?" Michael then said.

"I think it's just a waste of our time just to go there and check out that net. Someone told me that those are not really strong, They are only saying that so that people will buy their products." Toya replied.

"Really? So it's not really nylon?" Larry asked.

"It's nylon alright but do you know how thin nylon is cut for fishing rods?" Toya said.

"Yeah but what has that got anything to do with nets?" Michael asked.

"That is how thin the nylon they put inside those threads for the nets are." Toya answered.

"You've got to be kidding?"

"No. I did a little research myself."

"I can't believe our cousin had tricked me again." Larry said.

"He'll never change and we all know that. Just don't listen to him anymore."

In another school not far from where Toya studies.

"Aya! Hurry up! The assembly is about to start!" Aki called out to his twin sister.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! It's not my fault Ms. Hiragi wanted to talk to me." Aya replied.

"What did you do again?" Aki asked.

"What does everything have to be something I did? Look, she just told me about the up coming fair. She wants me to head the decorations committee." Aya said.

"Head of the decorations committee? Boy, we're doomed if you're going to be heading it." Aki teased.

"Baka!!!!!!!!" Aya said as she slapped Aki's arm.

Aki couldn't help but giggle.

They then headed to their seats as the assembly started.

After the assembly, they gathered their things and headed for home.

"It sure was a long day wasn't it? It sure feels good to be heading home." Aya said as they made their way out of the school campus.

"Yeah. I agree." Aki replied.

"Why don't we stop by the ice cream parlor first before we head home? My treat!" Aya offered.

"As long as you're paying, why not?" Aki said.

"You could really be mean sometimes, you know that? You'll pay next time." Aya said.

"You know I always end up paying."

"That's not true. I do pay."

"Whatever you say. Let's get going."

Aya just nodded.

(To be continued.)

I know it's short but for the next chapters, I'm sure it would get longer. Anyway, what do you think? Please tell me what you think by sending me an e- mail or a review. Thanks!

Michiko


	2. Aya

Hey there! I know, I know. It's been a long time and you probably hate me for not updating sooner but I can say that there are plenty of good reasons why I didn't update on time. I won't enumerate it all because it might end up longer than this chapter. Anyway, here's chapter 2. But I will say the main reason for my late update. My computer fell into the grip of a virus. I had lost this file so I had to rewrite this in another computer. What made it worse, I had to go to computer cafes to encode. It costs a lot so I can't afford to go there everyday. I'm really sorry.

Special thanks to: amy and Kyosnekozukigirl for the reviews that you sent in. To tell you the truth, I didn't really expect to get reviews.

Chapter 2 Aya

In a nearby school, a young girl with long blond hair studied.

She was smart but a little fragile at times.

She has a big heart but she always ended up in trouble.

Her name was Aya Mikagi.

She had a twin brother, Aki.

Aki seemed to have eyes with a shade of purple while Aya had a shade of blue.

Aki was also out-going and was really talented in soccer.

Trouble didn't usually come his way the way it did with Aya.

But even though they had different personalities, they were really, really close.

"Aya, hurry up or we'll be late for the assembly!" Aki called his twin sister.

Aya came running down the hall and met up with him.

"What took you so long?" Aki asked.

Aya caught her breath and answered, "Sorry. Hey, it's not my fault that Ms. Hiragi wanted to talk to me."

"Talk to you about what?" Aki asked as they started to walk towards the assembly hall.

"Oh nothing much really...just something about the upcoming school cultural fair. She asked me to head the committees."

"Oh no. We're in for a disaster." Aki teased.

"Funny. But you know what." Aya replied.

"What?"

"She asked me to ask you too. Well, actually I volunteered you."

Aki stopped.

"You did what?"

"I knew you'd like it. Now come on before we get late." Aya said as she started to run towards the hall.

Aki stood there shocked for awhile.

He then shook his head and started after Aya.

'Next time I should learn to keep my mouth shut before Aya involves me into another one of her activities.' Aki made a mental note.

He then started after Aya.

"What took you so long?" Aya said as Aki joined her by the door.

"Funny. Let's get going." Aki said as he opened the door for them.

On the way home…

"What do you think should our slogan and logo be for this school event?" Aya asked as she and Aki walked home.

"Hmm...let me think for a minute." Aki replied.

"Since it is a cultural fair...no…that's no good." Aya thought out loudly.

"I can't believe it is this hard." Aki commented.

"Tell me about it. If it were only a Japanese cultural fair it would be easier but we have to consider a lot of things because it's a world cultural fair." Aya said.

"This is the first time this happened in our school." Aki said.

Aya just nodded.

They were silent for a while.

"Ahhh!" Aya finally expressed.

"I can't think of anything. Everything that comes to my mind is so lame." Aya added.

"Same here. Do you want to stop by the museum for a minute?" Aki suggested.

"Great idea!"

"When will you learn that all my ideas are great?" Aki teased.

"Baka!" Aya replied.

"Anyway, at least you realized that the museum is a great place to get some ideas about this. I never thought that you would really set foot inside a museum." Aya added.

"Then how come you never thought about it?"

"That's not the point."

"Then what's the point then?"

"The point is, if you don't start running…I'll beat you to the museum." Aya said as she started to run.

"Hey!" Aki said.

He started to run after her.

They quickly made their way to the museum of natural history.

"I win." Aya said.

"Yeah well I let you win."

"Yeah.keep telling yourself that." Aya teased.

Aki just shook his head.

Aya laughed at him.

They then entered the museum.

"Where do you want to start?" Aki asked.

"I don't know. Everything is very much appealing." Aya replied.

"Then why don't we start there over the Greece section?" Aki suggested as he pointed to the direction.

"Sure." Aya replied as she followed him.

After some time…

They found themselves at the entrance once again.

"Ready to go?" Aki asked.

Aya just nodded.

"Then let's going." Aki said as he opened the door.

Aya followed him outside.

"I never thought that there is so much life in the museum." Aki commented.

"I know. To tell you the truth, this is the first time I enjoyed myself in such a place. I mean, the last time we went was on a field trip and talk about boring."

"You've got that right. I don't know how that tour guide got her job. She was so lame. I heard someone say that even though she's young, she's more archaic than what's actually on that museum."

Aya couldn't help but laugh.

Aki started to laugh with her.

"Why don't we stop by the ice cream parlor first before we head home? My treat." Aya offered.

"Well, as long as you're paying…why not?" Aki joked.

"Savor it brother because this offer comes once in a life time."

"Yeah. How come I've heard that statement before?"

"I suggest that you quit while you're ahead or I won't pay for yours." Aya said.

"Oh is that a threat?" Aki asked sarcastically.

Aya smiled.

"Maybe."

"Well that's not good enough is it?" Aki replied.

He was smiling at her.

So was she.

"Nah.I didn't think so." Aya said.

(To be continued.)

I know that this is shorter than the last chapter but I really had to cut it there. I'm really sorry that it took me a long time but it really couldn't be helped. Well, I do hope that you review this. I'm looking forward into reading reviews and know what you think.

Michiko


	3. Their First Meeting

Hey there! Before anything else, I want to thank those who sent in their reviews. I appreciate them very much. I won't keep this long because I know that you're wondering what's going to happen next and when they are going to meet. Just keep reading and you'll find out soon. 

Chapter 3 Their First Meeting

It was Saturday.

It was a fine afternoon.

It wasn't too hot and wasn't too cold as well.

Toya was in school along with a few others from their club.

The principal had asked him to paint a few paintings for display along with their school's other top painters.

"Toya, as president of the arts club, you must make sure that you're group will do well. A school will be sending a representative today and check how an international exhibit should be done. It would be their first time celebrating the subject for their annual cultural fair." The principal said.

"I understand, sir. Everything will be in order once they get here. I will see to it personally." Toya replied.

"Good. Now I better be off and leave you all to your work." The principal said as he turned and left.

In turn, Toya turned to the rest of the group.

"Well, we better get started then. Remember, we must show them perfection." He addressed the group.

The others nodded and started with their work.

They painted and painted.

They painted with everything they've got.

As they filled their canvas with magnificent scenes, they seem to slip away from the real world to their own vivid paradise.

Minutes turned into hours.

Time didn't seem to exist in the atmosphere they had created.

Time was frozen in their masterpieces.

Every detail thought of with great precision.

It was getting late and some were already heading home or elsewhere to do their other responsibilities.

Toya didn't seem to mind them go.

After everybody had gone, Toya had finally finished his.

A painting of a scenery depicted at night.

It was magnificent but there was more to it than what meets the eye.

Toya naturally thought that his work was perfect in every way.

He then gathered his brushes and palette to wash them.

As he washed, he didn't notice that the representative had already come.

A young woman of sixteen came and was in awe at the paintings that were left there to dry.

She finally came to Toya's painting.

She stood there and tried to examine it deeply.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

That was when Toya came back.

"Are you the representative from that other school?" He said.

Aya hastily opened her eyes and turned to him.

"Oh I'm sorry. Yes, yes I am." She replied.

"Well, have you seen all the paintings?" He asked.

"Yes. Unless this isn't the last one." She answered back.

"This is the last one. So what do you think about it?" He said as he placed his brushes into its case.

"All the paintings are beautiful. You have very talented artists in this school. It's full of spirit and has fine craftsmanship. It can still be improved. But this last one."

"What? What about it?"

"It's beautiful and all…its strokes are fine and even…done with the utmost precision...but."

"But what? We haven't got all day?"

"There's no life into it." Aya said.

Toya could hardly believe his ears!

It was like everything he had believed in was shattered then and there.

"Do you have any idea what you're saying?" He said.

"I may not be as talented as you all but I do know what I'm talking about. The other paintings may not even come close to compare to the quality of this one but…there's just no heart put into it." Aya explained.

She's a frank person if she wanted to and to only those people whom she chose needed it.

She knew perfectly well what she was doing.

She knew that it was vital for the artist to know this because the heart of his or her masterpiece lies in the heart he or she possess.

"Who are you to tell me that?" Toya said.

"Oh I haven't told you my name have I? I'm Aya Mikage and I'm from a family of art critiques so I definitely know what I'm talking about." She said pleasantly.

"Mikage huh? Well, Aya, if there is nothing more I can help you with, I suggest you better get going." Toya said.

"I didn't expect you to accept the truth right away. But once your heart sees the one thing that will disappear when you mention it, your heart will be free to see beyond things...something the eyes will never see." Aya said as she turned and left.

Toya just couldn't accept what she was telling him.

For him, she was a nobody to tell him that.

As Aya left the school grounds, Aki met her by the gate.

"So, how did it go?" Aki asked as Aya joined him.

"Well, I got what I came for." Aya replied with a smile.

"I still don't get it. How can looking at paintings help in our world cultural fair?" Aki asked as they left.

Aya smiled.

"I didn't understand myself until now."

"And what is it?"

Aya stopped and turned to him.

"Celebrating the world cultural fair means that even though we all come from different cultures, we still come from one race.the human race. I've found the perfect theme for us. 'How can we contribute to the oneness of our hearts?' It will make us think how each nation could contribute into weaving our future." She explained.

"I've got to hand it to you Aya. This sure is something."

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet brother. Just wait. It is just beginning. All we have to do now is organize the fair and you're going to help me." Aya said as she intertwined her arm with his and started to drag him home.

"Like I have a choice. I can see it now…one headache after the other." Aki replied.

"Don't get a little ahead of yourself brother."

"Oh I'm just getting started. If a certain someone didn't volunteer me in the first place, I wouldn't have to think about it now do I?"

"Well we'll never know now." Aya replied.

"Yeah…we'll never know…maybe it's about time you got yourself a boy friend."

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"Well if you find a boy friend, I'll be spared from this. Besides, if you won't find one, I'm afraid you'll grow an old maid."

"Speak for yourself. You still haven't got a girl friend."

"Well mainly because of you. If I didn't have to worry about my twin sister almost every minute then probably I'll have a girl friend by now." Aki replied.

"Baka!" Aya said.

Aki sure enjoyed teasing his sister like that.

(To be continued.)

Sorry it took so long but I really had to do other stuff for school as well as write chapters of my other fan fics. Anyway, please send me your reviews. I would really love to read what you think.

Michiko


	4. World Cultural Fair

Chapter 4 World Cultural Fair

"And so the day finally comes." Aki commented as he stood next to his twin sister as they both viewed the work they had achieved. Aya was a little taken aback with the sudden comment. Her brother was silent as they walked to school that day and hadn't mentioned anything about the fair so she was shocked when he finally said something. She opted not to show him this. "Excited, brother?" She finally replied.

Aki smiled and replied, "Of course! Finally, I'm through with the work my twin sister forced me into. I want to see what my hard work has brought us. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have finished this on time." He liked to tease her because he really didn't want anything to do with the project in the first place. "Baka!" Aya commented as she slapped Aki's shoulder as hard as she could. Aki almost stumbled forward. "Hey!" Aki expressed. Aya just crossed her arms and replied, "How should I have known that you didn't want to help? And besides, hard work? That wasn't even 'hard'. I was the one who went to see that guy and looked at their art exhibit for the fair. I was even the one who dragged you to a museum to at least spark an idea. Not to mention, I had to kick your butt every now and then just to get you to work."

Aki grinned and responded, "You're over exaggerating it. For one, you may have pushed me a couple of times to get a move on but I did stuff as much as you. You were just too busy to notice. Besides, even if I didn't like the idea, it doesn't mean I didn't want to help." Aya just let out a breath and intertwined her arm with her brother's and started to drag him inside. "Haya! Let's get going! We'll be late for the opening ceremony." Aya said as they went along. Aki just shook his head and allowed himself to be dragged along to the main hall for the opening ceremony.

But they had indeed made a wonderful job. Together with other representatives of the different classes and batches, they were able to come up with a magnificent display of art, culture and variety of the different histories of the world. It wasn't like it wasn't to b expected of them but it was the first time they ever did such a thing and at first glance, it could be said that they have indeed succeeded.

Students, teachers, staff and guests gathered at the main hall where a big stage was put up with all the necessary sound systems for the opening ceremony. Different flags were also put up around the school. The different classrooms had their own motif depending on the country that was assigned to them.

After the opening speech of the school director, it was the start of the festivities. Students then rushed back to their classrooms and quickly changed into different costumes of their countries and started opening their doors to accommodate visitors from different classes, schools, teachers and even parents.

The visitors felt that they had entered another world, a miniature world. Aya, Aki and the others had painted wonderful backgrounds and backdrops and hung them at the corridors leading to the different rooms of the different floors and buildings of the school campus.

Aya and Aki walked and for the first time really got the time to appreciate the hard work that they and the other students had done. As they walked, they met up with a few of their friends.

"I've never seen this many people before in our school fairs. I'd say this is a 'big' success. Literally!" One commented. "What are you saying? The day is just beginning and who knows what are still yet to come?" Aki replied. "He's right you know. This is the first time this school has held a World Cultural Fair so I guess people just got curious. Who knows? Maybe when the school held its very first fair, there were as many people as there are now." Aya said.

"Yeah well anyway, where do you guys want to go? I hear the grade 7 class made a very spooky haunted castle? You guys want to check that out?" Another said. When they all agreed to go, they headed to the gym where the grade 7 class had made the haunted castle. Romania was the country assigned to them. This was the country where the myth about Dracula started so they decided to make it an attraction. When you first enter, it was really spooky but once you go further, you can see the changes.

The class really out done itself. They were really able to replicate the amazing scenery and culture that Romania has. They were able to show how the country came to be and how it was doing at the present. Everything about Romania was there to be seen. Before long, the group decided to see what the other classes had put up. But Aya excused herself, saying that she would like to look around herself to make sure that everything was in order.

As she went along, she thought she saw Toya. She then decided to make sure. Toya was by himself, silently looking at what was done to the school. He was deep in his thoughts that he didn't exactly notice Aya coming beside him. "So, you like what we did?" Aya suddenly said. Toya, brought back to reality, just looked at her. "It's not exactly what we expected to turn out but we gave it a shot and gave our best." She just added.

"I can hardly call this amazing." He commented. Aya just looked at him and said, "Oh arrogant are we? Ok...still want to live in a life of hypocrisy well that's your problem. I now know why your work, even if it's beautiful, has no life. You could never create something with a heart if you're so conceited." Aya then turned to leave. "How can you say this work of yours has what you call heart?" Toya then said. Aya stopped in her tracts, not turning around, replied, "There are things you cannot see with your eyes alone. True art does not need explanations." She then left.

Toya then followed her and grabbed her arm. "Can we talk?" He quickly said. Aya looked a little shocked at his quickness. As Toya let her arm go, Aya thought about it. "It depends. What do you want to talk about?" She said, not sure whether to give him the chance. "I want to know what you mean." He just said. Aya looked at him. He seemed to be determined. "The answer you are looking for is not with me but within yourself." Aya just answered.

As she turned away again, Toya then said, "No...if I did...I wouldn't be asking you, would I?" "That's the first thing you should change, you know...your attitude. Come back when you know what I mean by that. By then, maybe we could already talk." Aya said before going away. She didn't stop walking or even turned back. She just wanted to get away from him. So she quickly looked for her brother and the others.

As Toya watched her go, he told himself, "How...how could she see right pass through me? No one has ever done that...how could she?" It has been years since his mother died and his father had forced him to work and work on his paintings. He had also forced him to forget his mother in order for him to create wonderful depictions of images of the different worlds. No one knew him because he had withdrawn himself from the world for so long. He had completely reinvented himself.

Aya, on the other hand, kept to her thoughts after a while. She didn't mind any more about looking for the others. She just entertained thoughts in her mind as she went along. "What's up with that guy? What's his name again? Oh yeah...Toya...how can such a great painter end up heartless? The nerve of that guy call all our hard work less than amazing. We may not be as talented as he but at least we gave it everything we had and we poured every ounce of ourselves for it. He'll never get that as long as he insists on being a bone-head."

"Aya!" Someone suddenly called. It was Aki. He was already standing in front of her. Aya was startled and looked up. When she saw Aki, he said, "Hey what's wrong with you? I've been calling you for quite some time but you act as if you're deaf." "Sorry. I was just thinking about some things." Aya just replied. She was in no mood explaining to her twin about her encounter with Toya.

"So what are you thinking about? It must be something because it got you to think about it." Aki said. "Baka! Why do you always have to be such an airhead? I can't believe I have a brother like you!" Aya just replied. Aki couldn't help himself but laugh. "Come on...really...what were you thinking?" Aki then said. "Just forget it. It's none of your business anyway." Aya just said, waving the subject away.

Aki then got serious. He knew that it was bothering Aya for some reason. "Come on, sis. I may be an 'air head' but I'm still your brother...not to mention your twin...I know when something is bothering you. Why don't you tell me? It helps to talk, you know." He persisted. Aya then let out a breath. She then answered, "The almighty Aki finally admitted that he's an air head. But really, I don't want to talk about it because it's something not worth wasting time on." "Not worth wasting time on? Aya, you already got lost in that head of yours. You can't even hear me. Now what the problem?"

"Fine, fine. I just can't understand why someone so talented be so heartless? He's an amazing painter-""He? Now it gets interesting...go on..." Aki said, cutting Aya off. "What are you thinking?" "Nothing." "Aki, this has nothing to do with the feelings you're thinking about. Do you really want to listen or are you more interested in getting some scoop to tease me?" "Ok, ok...I'm sorry...go on, sis."

Aya then told him all about what had happened when they visited Toya's school and what had happened earlier. "That bone-head!" Aki exclaimed after Aya finished relating everything. "Tell me about it..." Aya just replied. "Wait! We're worrying about this because...? You didn't offer to help him did you?" Aya just smiled. "Aya! What were you thinking?" "I know, I know." "I know I tease you a lot and stuff but I don't want you to get involved with a guy like that." "Who said I'm really getting involved with him? Besides, I didn't exactly offer to help him I mean...tell me, how in the world could you help a guy like that?"

"You've got a point." "Of course I've got a point...I'm living with one now." Aya teased. "Not funny Aya." "Sorry, sorry...why are you so serious all of a sudden anyway?" "Just because..." "Because?" "Because..." "Anyway, let's just drop the subject and get going. Let's buy some food. I'm hungry." Aya said, finally changing the subject. Aki then realized how hungry he was. "Good idea. Let's check out Italy. I passed their booth a while ago and their pasta looked really good." Aki then said. "Sound good to me. Who's buying?" "You are of course." Some brother you turned out to be." "What would you have done without me?" Aki just replied. "Whatever..." Aya said under her breath.

During lunch, a friend of theirs joined them. "Hey Yuhi! Where have you been? We haven't seen you all day." Aya said. Yuhi just let out a sigh. "How could you? I've been cooking the entire time. I'm glad my shift is over. So what's good to eat? I'm craving for something I don't cook at home and at school." Yuhi then said. As Aki took another bite at his pasta, he said, "Why don't you try Mexico or Vietnam or China or Italy or India. Dude, there are a lot of countries to choose from. I'm sure they're all good if you're looking for something away from home." "I guess you're right. Be right back." Yuhi answered as he went to buy.

"Was that Yuhi?" Chidori said as she came back with tacos in her hand. Aya and Aki just nodded. "About time he showed up..." Chidori said as she sat down beside Aya. "So Aya I heard from some people that you were this very cute guy earlier today?" Chidori said as she took a bite. Aya almost chocked. "Try obnoxious..." Aki then commented. "Oh so you know...why don't you guys tell me? Come on." Chidori persisted.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Aya then said before taking another bite. "Come on Aya. I want to know too. I've been hearing a lot of things too. I think it better if we ask it straight from you because news like this spreads fast, you know." Yuhi said, coming back.

"Let them talk." Aki said. "Yeah, let them talk. Me, I'd really prefer not talking about it. He's a little...arrogant, conceited, hypocrite, and talented all at the same time. There...satisfied?" Aya added. "But he's cute...right?" Chidori asked. "Yeah I guess if you like the mysterious type." Aya replied. "Don't tell me you're interested on him now?" Aki said. "Oh that's cute my brother's jealous."

"Funny." "Oh is it? I'm not interested if that's what you're asking. Oh and just for the record, my love life is none of your business just like yours is not mine." Aya replied. "Just don't come to me crying if you get hurt. I already warned you about him." Aki just said. "Aki I'm not getting married or getting into a relationship. Lighten up will you." Aya replied. Yuhi and Chidori just laughed at them.

"Ha! I don't know why I'm getting all worked up with you. However falls in love with someone like you sure needs to get his head checked." Aki just said. "Hey! I don't see you courting yourself. Maybe it's good that way because it will spare you the humiliation when a girl dumps you." Aya just replied.

"Ouch...I'm hurt..." Aki just answered. Aya just shook her head. "Boy, it's enjoyable watching these two, don't you think, Chidori?" Yuhi suddenly commented. Chidori just giggled. Suddenly a student came up to them. "Sorry to bother you but Aya, someone asked me to give this to you." She said as she handed a letter to Aya. Aya was a little hesitant. "Um, thanks." She finally said when she got the letter.

Aya just looked at the letter for a moment. She didn't know whether she should open it or not. Aki then looked over her shoulder and said, "Why don't you open it? Letters are supposed to be opened to be read. It won't tell you what's written you know." "Duh? I know that...mind your own business will you?" Aya just said as she put the letter on her pocket.

"Well, I guess we better get back you guys." Chidori said as she stood. The others just followed. "So, aren't you going to open it?" Chidori whispered to Aya when they were walking back towards the building. "Huh?" Aya just said. "Well, aren't you going to open it?" Chidori persisted. Aya just took the letter out of her pocket and looked at it. She then opened it.

It read:

Aya,  
I thought about what you said. You know you're the first to have  
seen it. I'm leaving you my number. Text or call me anytime. I'm  
sorry for the way I've treated you. Thank you.

Toya  
1816-8456795

At first, Aya just stared at the letter. Chidori just smiled beside Aya. "Now tell me you don't like him...it sure looks that he likes you...look he left you his number. Mr. Mysterious is making a move." Chidori commented. Aya just blushed which made Chidori giggle. Aki and Yuhi then noticed and turned back to see what's going on. Aya then quickly replaced the letter back into her pocket.

"What's going on? Did we miss something?" Aki asked as he and Yuhi walked towards them. "Nothing...nothing..." Aya replied. Chidori just continued to giggle. "Oh!" Yuhi said as he stepped towards Aya and looked at her close in the face. Aya blushed some more. "What?!" Aya said. "It sure doesn't look like it's nothing." He replied. Aya then pushed Yuhi backwards.

"Boys are so annoying. Come on Chidori." Aya said as she walked along. Chidori just followed laughing. "What's with her?" Yuhi said. "Well, if you weren't so annoying as coming too close to her face maybe we would have found out?" Aki replied. He then slapped Yuhi at the back. "Now it's my fault?" Yuhi then said. "Quit it Yuhi. Something is up. I've never seen my sister blush like that." Aki just said as he glanced over to Aya as she walked away.

"You mean I have a chance? Ah! What a dream come true?" Yuhi just said. "In your dreams man. My sister wouldn't go for you." Aki replied. Yuhi's face fell. "Aya's right you know. You are mean." "And I told you to quit it." "Ok, ok...I guess the over protective brother is on the job huh?" "I'm just going to make sure that she's not going to be hurt. I've seen her hurt once and I'd vowed that I won't allow that to happen again." Aya just said. He then started to follow Aya's path.

Yuhi then got serious. He could remember the time when Aya almost fell in love and got really hurt when she found out that the only reason why the guy courted her was because he and a friend of his had made a bet. The bet was to make her fall in love with him and then later court another girl and dump her. Aya cried in secret for days. Yuhi knew that Aki saw all these and had vowed to protect her. So he understood why Aki was acting the way he was.

He then started to follow. He had caught up with Aki. "You know you should let her fight her own battles. What if you're not there one day, she won't be able face it." Yuhi commented. Aki just looked at him and said, "I know that. I just can't help it." Yuhi just grinned. "That's understandable Aki. With a sister as pretty as her, stuff like that are always trouble." He said. "You've got that right. But if you ever tell her that I said that, I'll completely deny it. Got that?" "Loud and clear. Besides, I've got a sister-in-law. She's like a real sister to me. I won't admit stuff like that as openly just like you."

"Aya is a tough girl and I'm sure you know that. I'm sure she won't fall that easily the second time around." Aki said. "But just in case she does, I'll be there." He added. Yuhi just grinned. "I'm sure that's the same with her too when it comes to you. The only problem is that you two just don't like to admit it." Yuhi then said. Aki then grinned and said nothing.

(To be continued...)

Sorry for the late update. A lot of things happened so I wasn't able to write and update. Anyway, I've finished the fic but I won't update unless I read your reviews first. (of course I'd like to know what you think first) I really appreciate all the reviews that you guys had sent in for the last chapters. I hope that you enjoy this chapter just as much. If there are any errors, grammatic or typographical, please just excuse them. Hey I'm no perfect writer and would still have a lot of room for improvement so just please bear with me. Thank you so much! 

Michiko


	5. The Kindling Effect

Chapter 5 The Kindling Effect

That night, Aya tossed and turned on her bed. When she checked the time, she saw that it was only ten in the evening. That day had been very exhausting for her but the day's events kept on repeating itself on her mind.

After some point, she just sat there and opened the lamp next to her bed. She then took out the letter from the bedside drawer. She opened it and re-read it. She just couldn't figure what it all meant. She wanted to help Toya so badly but she was also afraid of what might happen. The incident in the not-so-distant past kept on haunting her. She knew that eventually she had to face it to be able to overcome it. But something inside her told her not to do that just yet.

Aya didn't know exactly what to do. She wanted to help him. She saw great potential in Toya and she didn't want that to be wasted. He was already great but she knew that he could be greater. After tossing the dilemma around her head a couple more minutes, she decided that she would need another's opinion about it. Aya knew that she couldn't talk to Aki about it so she knew she would have to go to someone else. Yuhi and Chiharu wouldn't be the right people to talk to too. So she could only think of another person, Ceres...a friend she had met years ago who had moved away just the past year.

Ceres was much older than she was but still, they were close. But since she had to move away, they could only communicate on the internet or on the phone. Ceres had visited just a few weeks before but her visits were seldom because of her job and her other responsibilities.

Their conversation went like this:

Stardust (Aya's cyber name): Hey there!  
Heaven (Ceres' cyber name): Hi Star How are you? What are you  
doing up this late?  
Stardust: Well, first of all, it's a good thing that I caught you. I  
thought that you had already gone to work.  
Heaven: I can't today. I'm sick.  
Stardust: Then you should be resting.  
Heaven: I know but I can't sleep so I'm amusing myself surfing the  
net. So what's up?  
Stardust: Well, I met this guy...  
Heaven: Oh you met a guy? So, is he cute?  
Stardust: Yes but that's not the issue.  
Heaven: If that's not the issue, what is it then?  
Stardust: Heaven, I want to help him but I just don't know how.  
Heaven: What problem is he in? Why don't you tell me all about it?  
Stardust: Well, you see I went to his school and met up with him.  
I...well...I was asked to see their artwork...you know, for our school. When  
I came to his, I saw this magnificent painting. He's such a great  
painter. But I don't know if it was right for me to say that...it had no  
heart because it doesn't. It may be so nicely made but I just can't  
see or feel any emotion...it's heart is missing. Do you think I did the  
right thing?  
Heaven: Yes, without a doubt.  
Heaven: Art is all about passion. How can one have passion if one does  
not possess a heart?  
Stardust: I know but...  
Stardust: Why do I feel so guilty?  
Stardust: I just don't understand why?  
Heaven: I think you feel that way because you don't want his talent to  
be wasted. Am I right?  
Stardust: Yeah...  
Stardust: How did you know?  
Heaven: With what you are telling me, it doesn't take a rocket  
scientist to figure that one out. Besides, you're that kind of person.  
Why would you have told him if you didn't care for him to improve?  
Stardust:...  
Heaven: So what do you want to do now?  
Stardust: I don't know. That's why I turned to you. You know more on  
this subject than I do.  
Heaven: Star, to tell you the truth...I only know as much as you...  
Stardust: But you always know what to do  
Heaven: No, you're wrong. I just follow my heart.  
Heaven: Look, in this situation I don't think there are wrong or right  
things to do.  
Stardust: I don't get it.  
Heaven: The only thing you can do is be there for him...with him. It is  
he who has to walk the journey. You can't do that for him.  
Stardust: So you're saying to get to know him?  
Heaven: Yes.  
Stardust: But how will I know if I'm doing the right thing or stepping  
over the line?  
Heaven: Learn from your mistakes when you have them.  
Stardust: So you're saying to play it by ear...ok.  
Heaven: Just follow your heart and I don't think you'll go wrong.  
Stardust: Thanks!  
Heaven: Oh and if you two end up together, I want to know about it,  
ok?  
Stardust: Heaven!  
Heaven: I'm just saying...  
Heaven: No one knows what will happen...  
Heaven: I'm just saying when it happens  
Heaven: If he's cute as you say, then who knows?  
Stardust: Well whatever happens, I'll be sure to let you know.  
Heaven: Ok over and out. Bye.  
Stardust: Bye and get well soon.

Aya then let herself fall back to her bed. She let out a sigh. "That was big help..." Aya said quite disappointedly. "What am I to do? I should have told her about him leaving his number to me." She then told herself. "Well...I can't do anything about that tonight...so I guess...tomorrow...I may have thought about something by then..." She added before turning off the lights and once again attempted to sleep. Soon deep slumber folded around her.

It was Sunday the next day and everyone had plans except Aya. She just opted to stay at home because after all the hard work she had done, she just wanted to rest. Aki and the others had plans. They wanted her to come but she kindly declined. So the house was all hers that day.

But by 8:30 am, she was lying in the living room when she remembered about Toya. She wondered what she would do, whether to call him and actually talk to him or just forget all about it and just sleep all day. She took out the letter from her pocket and placed in the coffee table in front of her. By its side, she placed her phone.

Aya just kept on looking at it for quite some time. Finally, Aya slumped back in the sofa. "Why is it so hard?" She asked herself. "Just call him and get it over with. But then what am I going to say? Oh! Just call him and worry about that later." She then told herself and sat up straight again.

But just as she was about to pick up the phone, she suddenly said, "This is stupid. Aya, you don't even know the guy. Why are you being worked up?" She quickly shook her head and said, "If I don't do this now, I'll regret later. So might as well make a fool of myself than feel guilty for the rest of my life." She said and quickly got the phone and dialed the number before she had the chance to change her mind again.

It began to ring. Soon Toya had answered. "Toya, it's me, Aya Mikagi." She finally said after taking a deep breath. Little did she know that on the other line Toya had grinned. "I was expecting you to call. Thanks for calling." He said. "Yeah well...so are you ready to talk?" She replied. "Yeah." "Then start talking. Go on...I'll just listen to you."

"Are you an art critic or a psychologist?" "Right now, I'm both." Aya then could hear Toya smirk at the other end. "So, why don't you tell me something about yourself instead of smirking?" Aya finally said, trying to sound firm. "What do you want to know?" "I don't know...maybe why you paint or how you got started? I don't know...something..." "Ok. I started to paint when I was two and the reason why I paint is because my father wants me to. There...satisfied?"

"It seems you're still not ready to talk. Call me when you are. You already have my number. Bye." Aya just said. "Wait! Look nobody has ever done this for me ok so cut me some slack. I know I'm being a jerk and-""It's good that I don't have to tell you that." "Well anyway, it's just so complicated and it's hard to just open everything up that I've kept for a long time." "That's ok. We don't have to talk about it just yet. We can talk about other things so that you don't have to shock yourself with all this. Let's gradually discuss it." Aya replied, her voice mellowed down.

"Ok then. Why don't you tell me something about you? Who is Aya Mikagi?" "Well, I have a twin brother, his name is Aki. I was brought up around art because it's what we do. It's a family thing. I'm not really that talented when it comes to painting or sculpting but I've always loved it. My brother on the other hand is my complete opposite. He loves music not that I don't like it." "So your family touches the different branches of art?" "Yeah. How about you? I mean, you said your father is the reason you paint...is he a painter too?" "Yes. He's not famous though. It's just his sideline. He's a businessman."

"So what business is he into?" "Textile and is now starting a small agricultural business with my uncle." "Wow! So do you have any siblings?" "No. I'm an only child." "It must be cool to be an only child." "Are you kidding? I think it sucks and I really would have liked to have a sibling. I don't care if it's a sister or a brother but I just want to have a sibling." "I don't know why but having a brother is such a drag. He's so annoying and I sometimes would wish that I was an only child especially after we have a fight."

"But I'm sure that he cares about you a lot." "I guess so. So, you have no choice but to take over the family business huh?" "Yeah. Since I'm the only child, I get all the attention of my father." "How about your mother?" "She died years ago." "Oh...I'm sorry." "Don't worry about it. It's nothing to be sorry about because it happens."

"I must be hard on you." "During the first year, it was hard. But I learned how to cope and that's what matters because when I think about it, she's not really gone. She's just there with me because I'm her flesh and blood." "That's a good way to think take it. Good for you." "You know, I never really told anyone that." "Then I'm honored that you told me. I'll keep it a secret if you like." "No it's ok."

"So I'm guessing that you have a lot of friends." Aya then said. "Um, you'll be surprised that I don't." "How come?" "Um because..." "Oh I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that. I'm sorry that I asked. Sorry." "No it's ok. Since we're already in that topic, I should tell you so you know...to let it go." "Well if you're sure...but don't say I didn't warn you."

"I have friends yes but I have a problem trusting people." "Then how come you trust me? A total stranger?" "Because you already saw right past me and I think the things I'm telling you now are just trivial." "Really?" "Yeah really."

"You? You seem to be really popular?" "Oh it only seems that way because almost every girl in our school has a big crush on my brother." "So you're saying you're popular because of your brother? Wait won't you give yourself some credit too? You're his twin right?" "Yeah..." "So people must see in you what they see in him." "And this comes from a guy who's popular because of his looks and because of his talents right? Or am I hearing it all wrong?"

"No you're hearing right. And you find me attractive?" "Whoa hold on! I didn't say that and besides, when you came to my school and people saw me with you, gossip started to spread. I wonder why?" "But you do find me attractive?" "As a friend, I think you're cute but romantically, not a chance." "Good. Now that's cleared up." "Um, what's cleared up?" "How we think about each other...at least we're clear that we're not attracted to each other more than just friends and that would help a lot." "Yeah at least no more pretend or worrying that the other is falling right? Right!"

"You're strange you know that?" "Looks who's talking? I think you're really mysterious." Aya replied. "Well join the club." "Oh you have a club now?" "You always take things as they are?" "I only take things as they are to me." "Interesting. So hypothetically if I told you I love you, how would you take it?" "I'd take it as you're crazy." "Figured you'd say that."

"You always like to make things complicated?" Toya asked. "Complicated? What do you mean?" "You know, do you always like to get to know people you don't exactly understand or meet eye to eye?" "You could say that?" "Why?" "Why not?" "Well...I just think that's weird." "You think that understanding people and how they view life is weird? Well to explain it to you, I ask because I want to know so that if there is a next time I get to encounter that person, at least I know why he or she is like that and I would know how to deal."

"I never thought of that." "Well that's because everybody is at your feet." "I resent that." "Oh come on! Show me one person who wouldn't do anything for you?" "Would you do anything for me? Anything I asked?" "No." "Case closed." Toya just replied. Aya was taken aback a little. She didn't see that one coming.

"And this all comes from an arrogant guy...shocking..." "Are you always this frank? I mean don't you keep your mouth shut?" "I only say the truth to those whom I can see some potential." "You see me as a person with potential?" "Yes. Why do you find that hard to believe that I would have faith in you? I did see your work and well I can see that you can improve it. Anybody can improve if they want to."

"I'll take your word on that." "You can quote me if you want. You might thank me someday." "If that day will come." "Whatever." "Are you always this articulate?" "Are you always this stubborn?" "Stubborn? How can you call me stubborn?" "Because you are." "What kind of answer is that?" "See what I mean?" Toya was then the one outspoken.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" "What?" "I outspoken you and then you did it to me too." "Toya, do you really think I'm that kind of person?" Aya asked sarcastically. "Uh...yeah..." Toya just replied. "That was a rhetorical question." "Oh? Sorry it didn't seem that way." "You know, you just like my brother. Who would have thought you had the same personality as him?" "Then I think we would get along more." "You don't have to think because it would be true."

"You know what?" "What?" "I never had this kind of conversation with anyone aside from my close friends especially to girls." "There's always a first time for everything, Toya. There's hope for you yet." "What? You didn't believe that I had the power to change?" "Gee I don't know...maybe it's a no..." Aya answered sarcastically. "Now that's a rhetorical question. I didn't mean for you to answer that." "Now you're doing it." "Me? Oh how I could I dream of doing that? Then what difference would we have?"

"Anyway, since changing the subject is long over due...what other things are you into aside from painting? Do you like going out with your friends or something?" Aya finally said after a brief moment of silence. "Yeah. Sports and stuff." "Typical high school guy I presume?" "You find that hard to believe?" "No...no...I'm just surprised a little." "And why is that?" "Because I've already told you...I think you're mysterious and you already said that everything that you're telling me now is trivial. Isn't it fitting that you at least act surprised when you find out some trivia? You know the famous 'oh is that right?' attitude." Aya replied.

"I guess you're entitled to that. Well anyway, what about you? Aside from criticizing other people's work what do you do? Shopping and gossiping?" Toya then said. "Shopping, yes...gossiping, hardly...why would I like to gossip? I'm sure you already know that I'm a straightforward kind of person and would prefer the truth, thank you very much." "So what else do you like?" "I like art and everything about it. I also like to travel because I like talking to people and learning something about them."

"You dream of becoming a therapist?" "No. I want to be an art critic." "But still you try to become a psychologist?" "Hey being an art critic is not just looking at the piece of art but also looking at the artist. You know, to understand why he or she made it that way or how it was made or the emotions that they depict." "Tell me about it." "Don't worry I know what I'm talking about." "It sure looks like it. So can you show me what you mean? You know, to see what I lack..."

"Um...it's a little difficult to do that." "And why is that?" "Because I don't know you too much?" "Oh and this whole conversation was for nothing then?" "That's not what I mean...I meant, I just started to really talk to you today. How can I know you just like that? You don't even know me all to well." "Understandable." "Besides...I already told you that the answer you are looking for is not with me but within you." "That I don't get." "Alright...alright...I'll help you already..." Aya offered. They continued to talk like that until it was already twelve in the afternoon.

Soon after, they would meet outside and would just talk about things. They met each other's friends. They grew really close and even Aki had already let his guard down once he found out that they were pretty much alike and that there was no chance for Aya to get hurt.

(To be continued...)

Well what do you think? I would really like to know what you think about it. Oh and in case you're wondering...if you send in your reviews now, there's a big chance that I would put up the next chapter right away. Come on guys please...I would really, really like to know what you think. I've already finished the fic and it's just the matter to updating so I'll be waiting to hear from you. Thank you for everything...you know, for reading my story and reviewing.

Michiko


	6. My Heart

Chapter 6 My Heart

After quite some time, Toya's father noticed that his son hadn't made any new paintings for that duration of time. He was getting frustrated about that. He wanted to talk to his son to find out what he was wasting his time on. He had a hunch that it was because of a girl but he was determined to straighten him out.

One night...

Toya came home rather late than usual. He had called earlier and told their butler that he wasn't going to eat dinner there. Since he knew that his father won't be home either but still he called just in case his father would arrive earlier than him.

Indeed, his father had arrived before Toya was able to. It was the last straw for him. He decided to wait for his son. Toya soon arrived, he was happy when he got back. But his father immediately called him to his office. Toya somehow knew what was going to happen but just followed his father inside.

Once inside, his father said, "Sit down." Toya was just silent and followed what his father said. His father then just walked around for a moment before saying, "When was the last time you painted?" Toya was about to answer when his father said, "Be silent! You haven't produced anything for quite some time now and I want to know why?"

Toya wasn't sure how he was to answer that. "Answer me!" His father said angrily. "Because I didn't feel like it, Father." Toya just replied. "You didn't feel like it? You didn't feel like it? Does your emotions dictate your responsibility now?" That was when Toya lost it. "When did it become my responsibility to paint? It is not some job." He said, raising his voice a little. That was when his stepmother entered the room. She had heard them raising their voices and wanted to know what was going on.

"You don't raise your voice on me, young man! You will not talk to me that way!" "Father, I will talk. I will. I have kept this inside for a long time and I think it's time for you to know what I think." Toya said. "Father, I've always followed what you tell me to do because I thought that I would be happier. When Mother died, you told me to forget her and you asked me to put all my time into painting. I tried to do those things because I was young and I didn't know better. When I did learn what was better, I still continued to do those things to please you." He added.

"But I was never happy. But I forgot my pride and followed what you said. Now, I will not do that anymore. I have my own life and I want to start making decisions on my own." Toya said. His father then walked towards him and slapped Toya with the back of his hand with all his might. Toya stumbled back His stepmother tried to plead her husband to stop. "It is your responsibility to excel by painting. You will do this to honor our family. I won't tolerate laziness. Your mother had made you soft and had prevented you from achieving this. You will forget her and you will continue to paint. I know what you have been doing. You have been fooling around with a girl. She too has made you lazy. From now on, you are forbidden to see her again. You will stay as far away from her as possible." He said as he took off his wife's grasp around him and angrily left the room without saying another word.

Toya just stood there and punched the wall in anger. His stepmother then gently laid a hand on his shoulder. "Don't mind your father. He's just tired. I'm sure he didn't mean what he said." "Oh yes he did. He's always like that." "Don't say that...he just wants the best for you." "By what, enforcing what he wants? What is right for him is not exactly right for me." "I know, dear. I know." "He will never change." Toya said as he left the room.

His stepmother just stood there for a while. She had been there for a long time and had raised Toya like he was her own. She never bore children of her own but she loved kids that was why she gave all her love to Toya. She then followed her husband to their bedroom. She closed the door. She found her husband there by the window, looking outside.

"Good job, Tetsuya. I applaud you for a job well done." She said sarcastically. Tetsuya then turned to her. "I did what I had to, Kaori." Kaori then walked towards him and said, "You did what you had to? Do you even know what you have to do for your son?" "Look I know what's best for him and he mustn't mess around." "Mess around? It is his life. It is he who has the last say."

"I'm his father. I know best and he will do as I say." "Do you, Tetsuya? Do you really know what's best for him?" "He has great talent and I'm not going to allow him to waste it just like my father did." "I am aware of his talent and he is too but you mustn't be this hard on him. If you continue to strangle him like this, you will lose him." "I will not lose my son." Kaori then stood there and said firmly, "You know you're right. You're absolutely right. Because you know what? You already lost him." She then turned to leave.

Tetsuya then became furious. He quickly turned to his wife and said, "You have no right to tell me that! He is not your son!" Kaori quickly turned back and answered back, "No! He is not your son! You were never there for him. You are always away or too busy. When you are around, you boss your son around like a slave. He may not be my flesh and blood but he is more of a son to me that he is to you." She then turned and left without saying another word and without waiting for her husband to answer.

Kaori then stormed down the stairs to let her anger pass. She then opened a window overlooking the garden. It had made her calm down. After a few moments, she noticed that above, at the balcony, there was Toya. She then decided to go and talk to him. She headed to his room. She knocked but Toya didn't answer. She entered anyway. She made her way to the balcony.

"Toya?" Kaori said as she approached him. Toya didn't look around at her. "Don't get me wrong...I love to paint it's just I don't want to be forced into anything by anyone especially by my father." "I know, dear. Nobody wants that. There are just some people who are stubborn and wouldn't want to give up their pride because you know what?" She answered. Toya just looked at her. "Because they are afraid that other people would know how much they fear, not anything but themselves."

"I don't get it." Toya answered. Kaori just smiled. She caressed his cheek and said, "Your father just can't see past his nose. But that doesn't mean he does not love you, Toya. Your father just doesn't want you to lose the opportunity of becoming great artist and for you not to lose your gift unlike what your grandfather did to him. He just doesn't know that he is doing the exact same thing...well not that exact...it's a little different."

"I won't lose my gifts because it's innate and no one can ever take that away from me. He should be more trusting on me." Toya just said. "Don't worry, dear, he will come around sooner or later." "I hope so..." "You don't need to hope because he will. You just have to show him that he's wrong." "Oh right? Like he's going to listen?" "He will. Have faith." Toya just grinned and hugged her. He then said, "Even if you're not my mother, I'm glad that you're my stepmother." Kaori just smiled. But his mood hadn't really changed. He just wanted to be alone so he put on another mask, a task he had already mastered throughout the years.

After Kaori had left, his phone rang. It was Aya. Toya answered it. "Hey Toya. I just found out that there's a new exhibit tomorrow. You want to check it out?" Aya enthusiastically said. Toya was in no mood to talk. "Toya? Hello? Are you there? Is this a good time because I can-" "No...look...I'm in no mood right now..." "Oh well then maybe tomorrow." "Well, you know what...I don't think tomorrow is good too."

"Then the next day then." "No...you know what just forget it." "Toya, what's wrong?" "I said forget it!" Toya said, raising his voice. Aya just took a second before saying, "What happened to you?" "Look just drop it ok. Leave me alone." "Fine. You want to be left alone...why didn't you say so in the first place? You know what? I thought that you had a chance. I was just so stupid to believe that. You can never change. You want me to forget it, I will. Don't come running to me with your problems next time." Aya said and quickly put the phone down. Toya, realizing what he had just done, tried to change what he did but it was too late. In frustration, he threw his phone.

Aya then put the phone beside her bed and let herself fall back. She was hurt and disappointed at the same time. She really thought that he would change and that he was different. At some point, she even thought that she had already fallen in love with him. But after what happened, she didn't want anything to do with him. She finally realized that he would never change and she couldn't be with someone like him.

Aya hadn't realized that tears had started to fall from her eyes. Just when she was realizing it, Aki suddenly burst in and was going to ask a question about school. Aya quickly turned to wipe her tears. But it was too late. Aki had already seen the tears and asked what was wrong. He then walked towards her and sat beside her. "It's nothing, Aki. What were you saying about algebra?" Aya then said.

"Aya." Aki just said. "What? You were asking something...let's see...maybe we could answer it together." Aya just replied. Aki then placed an arm around his twin. He then said, "Aya, don't hide it. You know you can't hide it from me...me! Me of all people! Why don't you tell me what's wrong and we'll worry about algebra later." Aki said. Aya then lost it. She turned and cried in Aki's shoulder. Aki just said nothing but comforted her.

"I just don't understand it Aki. Why is he like that? All I wanted to know is why...I was starting to understand when the whole thing exploded in my face." Aya just said. "What did he do to you?" "It's more about what he said. He didn't need to say the words but it sure was signaled in his tone. I was just so stupid...I persisted on becoming his friend when all this time he didn't want anyone...he just wants to be alone..." Aya explained.

"Aki, is there something wrong with me?" She then said. Aki then wiped the tears away from her eyes. He then answered, "No...there's nothing wrong with you. You tried to help him and yet he blew it. It's he who has the problem...not you. You're a kind person and stubborn...even if this happened, you're strong! You'll get through this just like the other incident in your life. You faced that head on. If you're here crying and blaming yourself, I'd have to ask you what you did to my sister because certainly my sister isn't like this." This made Aya smile.

"There we go...a smile. Don't waste your time on a guy like him. He is not worth your time." Aki then said. "You know you're right." Aya then replied, smiling. "It would be easier though if I hadn't fallen for him..." She then added. Aki then grinned, "You'll get over it. You said the same thing with...you know..." "Yeah. I did. Well anyway, let's get working on algebra and stop worrying about him. It's his problem right? Not mine..." "Exactly!" Aki said.

The next day...

Toya woke up early and would not come out of his room. He sat in front of his paints, easels and a canvas. He then started to paint and would not stop until he finished. But as he looked at his work, he felt disgusted because now he saw what Aya had been telling him all that time. He felt frustrated and would start another one. When he finished, he just felt that same and would start another one. He went on doing this, over and over again.

Kaori would peak from the small opening of the door. She wanted so much to go in and talk to him but she knew that he was in the middle of finding something out for himself so she stopped herself. She watched there in agony, not being able to do anything other than to just wait.

After trying countless times, Toya felt so frustrated that he just had to stand back and lay down on his bed. He was angry, disappointed, guilty and frustrated all at the same time. He couldn't understand why he felt so confused. He had never felt that way before. He then closed his eyes.

Just then, Aya filled his mind. From the first moment they met until what had happened the night before. Then one conversation they had struck his mind. He remembered Aya telling something.

flash back

"Toya, who are you painting for?" Aya suddenly asked as they were sitting by the park one day. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I mean, who are you painting for?" She just replied. Toya then took sometime to think. After a while, he finally said, "Why do you ask who I'm painting for? Maybe my father...I don't know..." Aya just smiled at him.

She then started to laugh. "What's so funny?" He asked. "You." She just answered. "Why?" "Because you do something you really like doing without a purpose. I find that somewhat amusing because how can you do something without a purpose? What keeps you going then?" Aya just commented. That made Toya think.

end of flash back

Right then and there, Toya finally knew what Aya meant. He quickly started to paint again. As he made each stroke, he was starting to feel at ease and comfortable. Before he realized it, he was already smiling. He didn't notice the time because before he knew it...he had finished it. As he stepped back to look at what he did, he felt something that he never felt before.

Right then, everything Aya told him were coming together. He had finally seen what couldn't be seen with just the eyes. He felt it inside his heart. Toya finally had the answer...Aya. She was now the reason why he paints. Because of her, he was a new man and had found happiness at last. He understood things that he never did. He felt things that he never thought that he'd feel. Aya had opened a lot of doors for him. And for once, he was exhausted. He just went over to his bed and collapsed with a smile on his face. Sleep soon claimed him.

It was already time for dinner so Kaori took it upon herself to call Toya. She knocked at his room. When no one answered, she slowly entered and found Toya sleeping in his bed. She couldn't help but smile. She knew how exhausted he must be. She knew that he had been working hard all day. As she placed a blanket over him, she noticed all the paintings Toya was able to finish lying on the floor.

All were like his usual paintings. She didn't know they were his rejects. But still she knew that it would please her husband somehow. But then Kaori saw Toya's masterpiece. It was there on the stand, separated from the rest. She couldn't keep her eyes away from it. She looked with mouth wide open. It was the most magnificent painting she had ever seen him do. It didn't just overwhelm her eyes but it also filled her soul in some way. She couldn't understand the feeling but she liked it.

Kaori hadn't realized that Toya had already awoke. He looked at her as she stared at the painting. "So what do you think?" He finally said. Kaori quickly turned to him. Tears were building in her eyes. "I'm proud of you, Toya. It's wonderful! It's magnificent! I don't exactly know what to say. No words can explain it." This made him smile. He stood and said, "Now I finally understand..."

"Understand what, my dear?" "I finally understand that real art does not need words of explanation." "Who told you that, dear?" Toya smiled again and walked towards her and hugged her. "The love of my life, mother. I've finally found her and she helped me find the answer...the answer that was inside me all along." He answered. "Good for you, my son. This will please your father even more." She said. "Don't tell him just yet. I want to make him something for him to understand. It would be my way of making him listen. All I have to do now is win the trust of the love of my life again."

Kaori just gave a nod. "Do it according to what you think is right for you." Toya then hugged her again. They then headed downstairs for dinner.

A few days later...

It was already late in the afternoon and the school was almost deserted. The only people there were Aya, Aki, Yuhi and Chidori. They were starting on another school project since spring break was coming near. They were asked to decorate the school once more for the Cherry Blossom Festival that they held annually.

Aki had to meet some friends that afternoon before they left so he asked Aya, Yuhi and Chidori to go on without him and promised that he would follow. When his friends had gone, he noticed Toya standing there. He was frustrated with him for what he did to Aya so he turned away and started to leave. But Toya called out to him and caught up with him.

"I can't believe the guts you have coming here. I praise you for that." Aki said sarcastically. "I know you have every reason to despise me but please give me a moment." "Why should I? You already hurt my sister...hadn't you done enough?" "Not yet. Would you give her this for me?" He said as he handed him a parcel.

"Give me one good reason why I should give her this?" Aki said. "Because I finally saw the things I never did before. She's the reason for that. Just give that to her." Toya said. Aki thought for a minute. "Ok. I'll give it to her." "Thank you." Toya said. Aki then turned and left him by the gate. Toya just stood there for a moment, not sure whether he should leave or not.

When Aki was about to reach them, he stopped and looked at Aya. She was laughing together with them and he wasn't sure what it would do to her. But after debating a while, he finally decided that she should have it. "Hey Aki! What's that?" Yuhi called out as he approached them. He ignored his question and went straight for Aya.

Aya looked a little confused but she said nothing. Aki then held it out in front of her. "Toya wanted me to give this to you." Aki just said. Aya hesitated but finally took it. She didn't say anything. She looked at the package for a moment. "Aren't you going to open it?" Chidori said. Aya just looked at her and then looked at Aki.

Aki had a straight face but still gave her a nod. Aya then looked at it again and finally opened it. She was shocked when she found out what it was. There was a note inside that just said, "It's yours. Thank you." All of them were breath taken with the masterpiece. Aya didn't hear anything else after that. It seemed that they were only muttering things.

Just then Aki spoke, "It was hand delivered by the way." Aya just looked at him. But after a moment, she quickly handed it over to Chidori and ran. Aki just watched her go. Chidori and Yuhi just watched her go in confusion. "Are you sure this is the right thing?" Yuhi asked. "No. But I shouldn't stop this from happening." Aki just replied. Soon they decided to follow her in secret, Chidori still carrying the painting.

Toya took a final look and left. But then Aya called out. He turned and said nothing. He watched her as she ran towards him. When they were standing face to face, neither said nothing at first. "Why?" Aya just said. Toya then smiled and said, "Because you opened my eyes for me. Besides, if you saw what I did, you'll know everything. You're the one who told me that real art does not need words. Are you backing out now?" Aya just smiled. "What took you so long?" She just replied. Toya smiled at her and said, "It's better to be late than never. I-""Don't say it. You have a lot of things to fix. I don't think we're both ready for it." Aya just said.

Toya just nodded. Aya just placed a hand on his cheek and said, "I'll wait for you." Toya smiled again. After sharing a sweet kiss, they parted with the hope that they will be together one day. They were just friends at that moment but maybe someday they'll take it to another level.

Aki and the others then joined her. "Why are you letting him go?" Chidori then said as they watched Toya disappear into the distance. "I'm not. We're still not ready but I've seen what is to be." Aya replied. "What does that mean?" Yuhi asked. Aki then answered for Aya, "Just look at the painting man and you'll find out." "Yeah. There are things that need no words." Aya just added.

"No one can stop the seasons from passing...or time from flowing. Memories of the moments as well as emotions are then locked and lost in the vast endlessness. But moments captured in the frame of the heart will never be forgotten. As we look at the album of our lives, every picture will bring back all the emotions...sadness, happiness, tragedy, horror, indifference and love...and will be able to relive the moment."

THE END

Well, guys this is the end all right! And for the last time for this fic, I would like to ask you about what you think. Please send in your reviews and it was a pleasure being with you. I thank you for all the support and the kindness of reading my work. It took some time, I know but it was worth it I guess. I'm planning on writing other fics after I finish all the unfinished fics I have on my account. I hope that you'll read them too. But I'm not forcing you. Anyway, thanks to all those who sent in their thoughts about my story...it's very much appreciated. Thanks!!!!

Michiko


End file.
